Chasing Cinderella
by valleyofashes
Summary: Kiran O'Connell comes from a loving family.They moved to LA from Iowa for her mom's job. she meets a girl and they become friends and it causes problems with her family and friends.
1. I'm just trying to find my way around!

_**Chasing Cinderella**_ Chapter One-"I'm just trying to find my way around here!"

Kayden O'Connell parked his car in the school lot and he, his sister Kiran and brother Cale made their way to the main locker area.

Unlike most schools, East Valley High School was just buildings and had all the hallways and lockers outside with breezeways and awnings that protected the students from the weather when it was bad.

The O'Connell's had only been in Los Angeles for a few weeks, they had moved from Iowa for Mrs. O'Connell's job as an emergency room surgeon. All three of the kids were in the middle of their junior year of high school. Kayden and Cale are seventeen. Kiran is sixteen.

"Look at 'em." Kayden said looking around at the girls huddled in groups as they greeted each other.

"And each more tasty than the next!" He rubbed his hands together.

"And each more brilliant," Kiran said sarcastically.

"I know!" Kayden replied.

Kiran shook her head affectionately.

He walked up to a group of girls and starting talking to them.

"What's goin' on?" he asked them. "Hey," they replied.

"How does he do that?" Cale asked.

"I know, right? He just should be just as lost as we are. This place is completely insane," Kiran responded.

"Well, I'm good. The gym is right over there," Kayden said as he rejoined them. He pointed across the courtyard to the gym building.

"Kayden, you do realize that most cultures don't consider weight training a class, don't you?" Kiran asked him.

"That's not funny, K," Kayden replied.

"Yeah, it is," Cale smirked.

"Funny, and true," Kiran said as she glanced at Cale.

"Look, weight training _is_ a class," Kayden assured them. Kiran and Cale looked at each other. "I get a grade for it," he pointed out. They shook their heads, smiling.

"Whatever, later," Kayden pushed open the doors to the gym and disappeared inside.

Kiran saw Connor Winters walking towards her. He smiled as he walked into the gym after Kayden.

Kiran smiled as she started walking again. She wasn't watching where she was going and accidentally bumped into a girl who was walking in front of her at the same time.

"Ow! Ugh! Damn!" the girl groaned. Her Starbucks coffee had spilled all over her arm.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" Kiran leaned over, helping her pick up her books.

"Who cares what you meant. Do you always create a disaster wherever you go?"

"What is your problem? It was an accident. I'm just trying to find my way around here."

"You and everyone else in this place," the girl grumbled, glaring at Kiran as she hurried away.

Kiran rolled her eyes and walked in the opposite direction.

* * *

After school, Kiran made her way to the girls' locker room in the gym for cheer leading practice. She caught snippets of conversations before she even opened the door where she was bombarded by the smell of strong perfumes and burned hair from straighteners and curling irons. 

"Haley, you were so not with Mark last night, were you?" She heard Cristina Cleary ask her little sidekick, both of whom were no doubt hogging the mirror and applying large amounts of lip gloss.

Haley rolled her eyes. "I was. And if his moves are as weak as they were last night, then we're in trouble on Friday."

"I hear you," Cristina replied. "If those boys are half as good as they think they are we'd all be a lot more relaxed."

"Kiran, you're late," Cristina turned to face her.

"Oh, yeah, sorry," Kiran apologized as she lifted the handle to her locker. "I'm still trying to get this campus figured out."

"Don't let it happen again." Cristina fished in her purse for a set of keys and handed them to Kiran.

"Pompoms are in locker 4. Bring them to them gym, please. Ladies!" She turned and the other girls followed her out into the gym.

Kiran hurried to get ready and then met them in the gym where they practiced their dance routines.

"Great, girl!" Cristina high-fived Haley.

"Kiran, nice, you're a little stiff on the return. See?" She demonstrated the move. "Just feel the move," Cristina told her.

Kiran followed along the best she could. She had never been good at moving her hips the way Cristina's Latin blood allowed her to. Cristina smiled at her encouragingly.

Kiran sighed. "Thanks, your moves are different from what we did back home," she said.

"Don't worry, you'll get it. Just keep practicing. Good practice, ladies!"

"Kiran, collect the gear and put it away," Cristina added over her shoulder as she headed back to the locker room.

Cristina, Haley and Kiran stopped to watch the basketball team begin their scrimmage. Cristina had her eye on her boyfriend Connor Winters.

"New boy has some skills," Haley commented.

"Please, they all do in the beginning of the season. We'll see where it ends up," Cristina said, confident that Connor would be able to get his game back against Kayden.

* * *

"Go in, go in!" Kayden yelled. He passed the ball to one of the guys, who made to pass it to someone else and almost lost it. Connor jumped in to take it to the other end of the court, but Kayden manage to steal it from him and did a neat lay-up. 

"Nice, Mr. O'Connell! And that's how you play this game," the coach complimented, patting Kayden on the back.

Connor shoved him playfully. "You watch yourself out here, son. We only got real ballers here in this city."

"_Iowa,"_ Kayden enunciated. "I-O-W-A. Why don't you look it up on the map while you're sitting on the bench?"

Connor shook is head. "I ain't gonna be the one pickin' splinters outta my ass."

They continued the game, in which Kayden stole the ball two more times from Connor.

"Connor! Over here!"

Kayden tapped the ball out of his hands and made a nice shot that swished into the net.

The coach clapped. "Nice, Kayden!" Kayden smiled appreciatively.

* * *

"Sir, sir, I have to take AP physics. I'll be ineligible for college scholarships if I don't carry a full load this semester," Cale persisted. He was trying to get his schedule altered in the academics office.

The man shook his head. "I feel for you Mr. O'Connell, but there's nothing I can do if the class if full."

"So, what am I supposed to do? Home school?"

"Look, I'm only in charge of student's schedules. If you want to talk about your options, I suggest you go talk to one of the counselors."

Cale shook his head. "No, no, no. Look, I've already completed one year of AP algebra and one year of AP calculus. There's got to be another class open besides Geometry One?"

"Sorry, that class just filled up too. How do you feel about art? Next!"

Cale sighed, feeling defeated. He turned and walked back to his class.

* * *

After showering and changing back into her other clothes, Kiran waited for the basketball team to finish up its practice so she could get a ride home. She was working on her Geometry homework on the bleachers. 

Connor looked up at Kiran from the court and she smiled at him shyly.

"So, do you actually like basketball, or do you just like watching guys pat each other on the ass?" The girl Kiran had bumped into earlier that morning asked her as she sat down.

"Question, are you on meds?" Kiran asked sarcastically.

"Actually, no. My mom fired my last therapist after he hit on her. My new one believes in a holistic approach to my mental health," the girl explained, not missing the flare in Kiran's voice.

"So, you _are_ crazy?"

"They think I am. It gives them a reason to justify my behavior. But no, I'm not, are you?"

"No," Kiran replied matter-a-factly.

"Then what are you doing in here?"

Kiran pointed out to the court with her pencil. "Brother," she said, pointing at Kayden.

The girl nodded approvingly. "Cute. I haven't seen him around."

Kiran nodded. "Yeah, we just moved here. He's hoping he'll get to play and if he doesn't his world will end." She rolled her eyes.

The girl smirked. "And I thought _I_ was dramatic. Well, for his sake, I hope he's not too good." She looked out at the court.

Kiran glanced at her, feeling a little insulted by the comment. "Meaning…?"

"Meaning, that the basketball star, i.e. Connor," the girl pointed with her lollipop at Connor, who was sitting out on the bench. "Can't be the star if another star, that would be your brother, replaces him, and then the cheer leading queen Cristina can't be the queen if she's not dating the star…"

Kiran laughed. "Ok, I get it," she said, nodding her head.

The girl sighed. "Here at East, it's all about being somebody," she said dramatically.

"And who are you?" Kiran asked, realizing she still didn't know the girl's name.

The girl made a face. "Today I haven't really decided yet," she said. She smiled and stuck out her hand. "Ashley Davies."

"Kiran O'Connell," Kiran took her hand, smiling politely. "Nice to meet _this_ version of you."

The girl nodded. "Right. Sorry about this morning. Step father number 3 came by which pissed off step father number 4, and they got into this whole parental argument over my…"

Ashley had leaned forward to dig around in her purse for something, and Kiran caught a glimpse of her tattoo on her lower back.

Kiran looked away when Ashley sat up after retrieving a Fruit2O water bottle from her purse, but Ashley had seen her looking.

"…Tattoo. You like?" She smiled.

"I… thought they were illegal for minors," Kiran said, unsure of what to think.

Ashley gave her a sympathetic look. "Everything cool is. Anyway, it was a long night, and I woke up a little cranky and you received the benefit of it."

"Lucky me," Kiran muttered.

Ashley smirked as she took a sip of her water. "So, have you seen much of LaLa Land?"

"Uh, yeah," Kiran said. "Universal City, Santa Monica Pier…"

"Stop, stop. You're killing me." Ashley picked up her things and motioned for Kiran to follow her.

"Oh, I have to wait for him. My ride." Kiran gestured out to the court where Kayden was still playing.

Ashley looked out at him. "Hey!" she yelled. He looked up at her. "I'll get her home!"

He raised his hand to say okay and continued with the game.

Ashley smiled at her. "C'mon," she said.

Kiran smiled and followed her out of the gym. Connor watched them leave from the bench, catching Kiran's eye as the door shut behind her.

* * *

Ashley showed her the good shopping places, the beach and popular restaurants and everything else important to the adolescent age group of Los Angeles. They ended up back at Ashley's mansion. 

"You live here?" Kiran asked, stunned as Ashley drove through the front gates up to the driveway courtyard.

"Just me, mom and number four, who I think is soon-to-be ex number four."

They watched TV in Ashley's room on her bed as they played with her abundant stash of stuffed animals.

Ashley made a disgusted noise. "Tell me about _my_ life…" she said, reacting to something they had just seen on the TV.

"Boston's way too dramatic. Real World Hawaii, now that would work," Kiran said.

"Ok, didn't one of them OD?" Ashley asked.

Kiran nodded. "Yeah, besides that." She giggled.

"So, did u leave a boy back home?" Ashley asked curiously.

"Um, no one special. You?"

"No. One should only hit and run. Boys are way too much trouble."

Kiran shrugged. "Connor's cute."

"Connor? What? You've so dropped some cool points," Ashley said in a fake valley-girl accent.

"Well, then what kind of boy do you like? The bad boy? The Skater? Oh! You like the tortured poets!"

"Uhh!" Ashley covered her face with a plush monkey.

"Come on, admit it!" Kiran tried to pull the monkey away.

Ashley sat up quickly. "No, they all suck. They all think 'hello' means touch me and testosterone me."

"No! It's the kiss! I _so_ hate the kiss! They try to suffocate you with their tongue! Ew!" Kiran made a face.

"I know. I know. And all they do is sit around and talk about themselves for-ev-er," Ashley enunciated.

"I know! And you have to sit there smiling and nodding." Kiran leaned back against the Ashley's pillows, resting her head on her hand.

"Like you care," they said at the same time. Kiran smiled.

"I know. It's a good thing they're not the only choice." Ashley plumped back against her pillows. Her hand accidentally-on-purpose landed on top of Kiran's hand.

Ashley looked at Kiran to evaluate her reaction.

Kiran absorbed what Ashley had said. She looked at her hand, then at Ashley, and caught sight of a picture of Ashley and another girl she didn't know on Ashley's bedside table.

Ashley sensed the awkward moment and moved her hand, folding them neatly on her stomach, smiling to herself.

Kiran reached up and brushed her hair out of her eyes and cleared her throat. They sat quietly and watched more TV.

* * *

At the O'Connell's house, Mr. O'Connell was setting the table for dinner. 

"So, you don't have any idea who she's with?" Mr. O'Connell asked Kayden when he had come home without Kiran.

"Some girl at school," Kayden replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"You kids gotta look out for each other, Kayden. Next time throw me a bone and get some info."

Kayden shrugged as he put the salad bowl in the middle of the table.

"Do you have any idea where your sister is?" David asked Cale as he walked into the kitchen.

"Dad, I don't even know where my classes are." He set his books on the table and his dad picked them up and handed them back to him.

"That's what you get for being the smart brother," Kayden said.

He rolled his eyes, smiling, and set the books on the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"I'm home!" Kiran called as she walked through the front door.

"Hey! How was school? You're late," David said to his daughter.

"Admit it," said Kayden. "She's your favorite."

Kiran hugged her father. Her father kissed the top of her head.

"Ok, she's my favorite. I heard you made a new friend."

Kiran nodded. "Mm hm," she replied.

"She's smokin' hot," Kayden said. "Was she checkin' me out?"

"Uh, no, why would she?"

"Because I was making their star point-guard look like my…"

"Kayden! Enough," Mr. O'Connell warned his oldest son.

"Sorry," he said.

Kiran shook her head affectionately.

"So, where's Mom?" Cale asked.

"Uh, emergency appendectomy, broken bone, L.A. traffic, pick one," David answered as he handed bowls and plates of food to his kids, implying they had to help set the table.

"Will you tell your friend I'm thinking about asking her to the dance after the game?" Kayden asked Kiran.

"Like she'd even _go_ with you," Kiran retorted, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, don't you think you should talk to her first?" Cale asked.

"Why? She's hot. I'm hot. It'd be hot," Kayden answered.

"I know! I know. I'm late. Mrs. O'Connell said as she rushed through the front door. "3 gunshots, 2 stabbings, and one hand stuck in a toaster."

She reached for a plate off of the island, and Mr. O'Connell grabbed his wife's hand, pulling her back to him to kiss her hello.

"And the traffic in LA!" She said when he had let her go.

"And we have a match!" Mr. O. said.

"How was the counseling center?" She asked her husband.

"Good, bad, happy, depressing, but I loved it."

"Good! See? I told you this move would work out," she assured her family.

Cale rolled his eyes. "I'm glad it worked for someone."

They all joined hands and let their mother give the usual blessing before they ate.

"Thank you, lord, for allowing all of us to be together under your grace. Guide us through our challenges fears and dreams."

"Amen," they all said as they began to reach for the platters of food.


	2. Ashley

Chapter Two-Ashley

At school the next day, Kiran was walking to her last class before lunch. She decided to take the shortcut across the courtyard to the science building, but she saw Ashley coming down the steps from another building and decided to turn around and go the long way to class.

"Hey girl!" Cristina called from behind her.

Kiran turned and smiled, but felt herself tense when she saw Cristina was with Connor.

"You did well yesterday. Good practice." Cristina smiled at her confidently.

Kiran smiled, brushing her bangs out her eyes. "Thanks. You guys have some pretty out there routines," she commented.

"You have to if you want to stand out," Cristina explained. "Anyway, this is my boyfriend Connor. Connor, this is Kiran. She's hoping to be a permanent member on the squad."

Connor nodded. "Yeah, we met yesterday. Hi."

"Hi," Kiran answered smiling.

"Your brother's an ass," Connor said carefully.

Kiran laughed. "Yeah, that's why we had to leave Iowa."

"So, how are you getting to the dance on Friday?" Cristina asked, turning the attention back on her.

"Oh, I'm not sure if I'm going…" Kiran said hesitantly.

"Yeah, you are," Cristina firmly. "The whole squad has to be there."

"Don't worry, you can come with us, and who knows, maybe we can hook you up," Cristina said smiling at her.

"Hey, where have you been all day?" Ashley asked as she walked up to them.

"Well, we do have that thing called school," Kiran replied.

"Please, not here." Ashley threw a dirty look at Cristina. "You just show up and after four years they let you out. Doing school is totally overrated. So, you know them?"

"Good question. You know her?" Cristina asked Kiran rudely, glaring at Ashley.

Kiran looked from Ashley to Cristina. "You guys know each other?" she asked.

Cristina snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Ash, how are you?" Connor asked her.

"Good. You?" Ashley said.

"He's fine," Cristina answered for him. "You know, it doesn't surprise me you know Ashley. Everyone does. In the most intimate ways." She glared darkly at Ashley.

"It is _soo_ good to see you Cristina!" Ashley said in mock-enthusiasm as she clapped her hands together.

"You know, I was just telling Kiran here about how you're the queen cheerleader. You know East High royalty? But, uh, that isn't exactly right is it? You're more like a royal bitch." Ashley took a step towards her.

Connor stepped between them. "Hey, guys not here."

"Be careful who you hook up with, Kiran. It has a way of getting out." Cristina glared at Ashley before grabbing Connor's hand and dragging him away behind her.

"Okay, what was that all about?" Kiran asked.

Ashley rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. "Nothing, she's a bitch."

"No, not her. Him," Kiran corrected herself.

"What?"

"You and him, that's what," Kiran said.

Ashley looked in the direction they had walked away. "Nothing," she said convincingly, shaking her head.

Kiran cocked her head to the side. "You're lying," she said sensitively, sensing there was or had been something between Connor and Ashley.

"No, I'm not," Ashley said laughing. "Hey, I freaked you out yesterday, didn't I?" Ashley touched her arm lightly, changing the subject.

"No, not really," Kiran lied, reaching up with her hand to play with her earring.

"Come on," Ashley persisted gently.

Kiran sighed, playing with her earring. "Yeah, you did," she admitted.

Ashley smiled, rolling her eyes.

"I knew it. Sorry, my shrink thinks it's because I like to be different. I think it's because I like to, well, freak people out." Ashley smiled at her mischievously.

"Well, you succeeded," Kiran giggled.

"Thanks. That's good, right?" Ashley asked sarcastically. "Ok, well anyway I had a totally above average day yesterday." Ashley's eyes twinkled playfully.

"Me too," Kiran smiled at her. "Thanks."

"No problem." Ashley smiled at her.

"So, are you going?" Kiran gestured to a sign hung on the breezeway advertising the dance after the big basketball game that was taking place that Friday.

Ashley looked to where she was motioning. "Where? To the dance? Um, uh no. Never been to one. Not gonna go."

Kiran shrugged her shoulders. "Well, that could change. I think my brother's going to ask you. He thinks you're 'hot'." Kiran quoted the word with her fingers in the air.

Ashley nodded. "Yeah, he's got that right," she joked.

"And apparently hot chicks can't resist basketball stars…"

"Shut up. He said that?"

Kiran nodded slowly. "Yeah," she said.

"Please tell me he's not the brains of the family," Ashley responded sarcastically.

Kiran laughed, rolling her eyes.

"Well, are you going?" Ashley asked.

"I have to. Cheer leading thing," Kiran explained, curling her lip distastefully.

"Right, well, good. You can tell me how much it sucks," Ashley replied as the end-of-lunch bell rang. She headed off in the direction of her next class.

"See ya later," Ashley said, smiling.

Kiran waved and headed off to her own class, pausing for second to watch Ashley walk down the breezeway. She was happy she finally had a new friend.

* * *

_Kiran found herself in the locker room after cheer leading practice. She was wrapped in towel and walked to her locker from the showers to get dressed. _

_Cristina and Haley were fixing their hair in the mirror wearing sports bra and spandex warm-up pants. _

_Cristina spun around when she saw Kiran behind her. _

"_What are you looking at?" Cristina demanded. _

_Kiran shook her head. "Nothing," she said innocently. _

"_You were staring," Cristina insisted firmly. She turned around to face Kiran. _

"_No I wasn't," Kiran said. She backed away from Cristina and Haley as they took steps toward her. The whole squad was bearing in on her. _

"_I always knew something was wrong with you," Cristina said maliciously._

_Kiran's hazel eyes were watery. "What do you mean?" _

_She turned and tried to run to the other side of the locker room where the doors to the gym were, but Cristina was in her path._

"_I knew you were a freak," she said wickedly._

_Kiran ran in the other direction, but Cristina appeared again in front of her. _

"_Sorry," she said, cocking her head to the side. "You're not the type." _

_She turned to the locker room entrance and saw Ashley standing there, watching._

_She took a few running steps toward her. "Ashley! Ashley, help!" _

_Connor walked up and put his arm around Ashley and led her away through the doors into the gym._

"_Ashley! Ashley, help!" Kiran pleaded._

_Kiran turned and faced the main locker area and the whole squad backed her into the corner, cackling at her._

"_You're gay. You're _soo_ gay." Cristina cackled at her. _

_The words echoed in Kiran's ears and she felt herself spinning. _

She jumped, sitting up quickly in her bed. She felt her heart thumping in the throat as she looked around her dark room.

* * *

After school that day, Kiran walked to her father's counseling office. She peeked through the window of his office and saw he was with a patient.

"Look, I can provide a safe house until he agrees at least to go to counseling. You're husband's ill," David O'Connell said to his patient.

Kiran waved at him through the window.

"Think it over. I'll be right back." He stood and made his way to the door, shutting it behind him. He smiled at his daughter, putting his arm around her.

"Is this a bad time?" she asked.

"No," he said, shaking his head.

They walked outside to a bench across the street by a fountain.

David sipped his coffee and waited for his daughter to begin.

"I don't know how you do this," she said. "It's so hard."

He nodded. "Especially when they don't let me help them."

Kiran smirked. "You can't save everyone, Dad."

He smiled. "Yeah, but I can try."

Kiran looked down at her sneakers and kicked at a cigarette butt.

"How's school? You are going, right?" he asked her.

"Yes," she assured him. "It just doesn't help that we started the school year late."

Mr. O'Connell nodded. "Sorry about that. Mom's job was starting up and we couldn't wait til' summer."

"I just don't feel like I quite fit in with everyone else," she said slowly. "Everyone else…they know who they are, and what their about. Except me."

"Anyone who knows what their about at your age has the decision made way too early. This is the time to live. Try new things, make some mistakes."

Kiran grinned. "That the best you got, Dad?"

David laughed. "Okay. As a professional social worker who's devoted his life to counseling teens, you need to bottle up those emotions and bury them deep inside."

"Oh, really?" Kiran asked, smiling.

"Really. That way you don't have to deal with them til' you're in your thirties," he joked.

Kiran smiled, but her thoughts caught up with her, and her smile quickly fell from her face.

"K, you're just going through that normal teenage anxiety of wanting to be accepted. Just be yourself. You'll be great," David assured his daughter.

"But what if being myself isn't what people expect of me?" Kiran questioned.

"That's what makes people great; the unexpected."

Kiran nodded as she absorbed this. She smiled and leaned in to hug her father. He kissed her on the forehead, resting his cheek on the top of her head.

* * *

Kiran and Ashley were walking through the courtyard during their lunch period the next day at school.

"I heard your brother got beat down yesterday," Ashley commented causally.

"Kayden?" Kiran asked.

"No, no the other one," Ashley corrected.

"No way. He's never been in a fight in his entire life," Kiran said in amazement.

"He'll probably wanna work on that. That's probably why he lost," Ashley said.

"He didn't say anything." Kiran ran her fingers through her blonde hair, concerned about her brother.

They both turned and looked behind them as Connor passed them walking in the opposite direction.

Kiran turned back and caught Ashley looking back at Connor.

He caught her eye, but she quickly dismissed it, acting as if she hadn't seen him.

"What is that?" Kiran asked her.

Ashley looked at her, confused from being lost in her thoughts. "What? Guys always pounding on each other?" She clapped her hands together as if to demonstrate.

"No, you and Connor. Whenever he's around you freeze up," Kiran said, trying once more to coax the story out of Ashley.

Ashley laughed nervously. "No, I don't," she said quickly, looking away.

"Yeah, you do," Kiran persisted gently.

"Okay, so I knew him once," Ashley admitted.

Kiran beamed. "Knew him, knew him?" she asked.

"Who cares? It was the past. It was just some stupid phase," Ashley said, hoping that would be enough for Kiran.

"A phase? A phase is like some stupid low-carb diet. Not who you wake up next to," Kiran compared.

Ashley laughed. "Well, I don't know who that is. I just…" she looked in the direction Connor had gone. "I just know who its not." She looked Kiran in the eye firmly, and walked away.

Kiran watched her go, wondering what the real story was and why Ashley kept avoiding the topic.

* * *

After school at cheer leading practice, Ashley walked into the gym, smiling at Kiran as she watched her practice.

Kiran felt herself smile as the music ended and the squad posed as it faded out.

"Kiran," Cristina said. "You got the routine down. You got some moves, girl." Cristina smiled at her. "Keep it up, and you'll be one of us for real." Cristina held her hand up.

Kiran high-fived her, smiling. "Thanks," she said, turning as the girls headed back to the locker room.

"That's game!" The coach called at the basketball team, wrapping up the practice. Connor shoved Kayden playfully and messed his hair with his hand. Kayden smiled, catching sight of Ashley, who was still sitting on the bleachers.

* * *

"Good game, man," one of the guys said as they changed and showered in the locker room.

Kayden was untying his shoes as Mark come out of the showers with a towel around his waist.

"Man, I am beat," Mark said. "I had a date with Haley, and man, she is a freak. All the cheerleaders are freaks. That's why we play so good."

"Hey, easy man, my sister's on the squad," Kayden said.

"What I meant to say is that all the cheerleaders are freaks, but anyone's sister," Mark corrected himself.

Kayden nodded. "Ok, ok."

"But you gotta agree. Including your sister, the hottest girls are cheerleaders," Mark pointed out.

"You guys got some beautiful ladies out here," Kayden agreed. "Who was that one in the stands?"

"Oh, that was Ashley," Mark said. "She used to date Connor."

"No kidding?" Kayden asked in slight disappointment.

"But then she changed teams."

Kayden had a confused look on his face. "What?" he asked.

"She got into girls," Mark explained. He shook his head. "Somma that fine ass wasted…" he muttered.

"That's just pathetic," Kayden called across locker room at Connor. "Lettin' her go."

Connor slammed his locker shut and strode over to Kayden. "You got somethin' to say to me?" He shoved Kayden, who immediately shoved him back.

Mark and the other guys quickly pulled them apart.

"Hey, what's going on in here?" the coach yelled, coming into the locker area after hearing the commotion from his office.

He looked at Connor and Kayden. "Do we have a problem?"

Connor wiped his mouth on the back of his arm. "All good here, Coach." He glared at Kayden.

"No, no problem," Kayden said.

"Let's keep it that way." The coach looked at them firmly and then re-entered his office.

Connor shoved Kayden again. "Keep it up, hot shot, and we all lose."

* * *

Kiran spotted her mother's car after school and headed over. "Thanks for the ride," she said through the window.

"You're welcome," Gina O'Connell told her daughter. "But there's a catch. We have to stop by the store and pick something up for dinner."

"That's ok," Kiran said. "At least I get a say in what we're eating." Kiran smiled

Her mom began to inch her way through the crowded parking lot.

"Mom, was it ninth or tenth grade that you met Dad?" Kiran asked.

"Uh, it was ninth. You're dad was so cute," her mom laughed to herself. "Don't tell me you've met someone!"

"Mom! I was just asking how you met Dad," Kiran assured her.

"Okay. Just remember I was so distracted the semester I met him, my GPA dropped to a 3.6."

Kiran rolled her eyes affectionately. "Oh, what a tragedy."

Her mother glanced at her. Kiran smiled at her innocently.

Kiran thought for a moment. "Were you a virgin when you were married?" she finally asked.

"Are you having sex?!"

"Mom! We just moved here like a week ago! Come on!" Kiran said incredulously.

"Alright, okay. It's just now is not the time for romance. Now is the time to step it up. Grades, clubs, sports, all the things what will get you into a good college."

Kiran rolled her eyes. "Why does every conversation with you end up about college?" she said, slightly irritated.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because that's the most important thing for you right now," her mother insisted.

Kiran looked out the window, slightly regretting asking her mother to pick her up.

"Look, just get the grades, get the school, you get the life you want," Gina explained to her daughter.

"What if I don't know what kind of life I want?"

Her mom smirked. "Who does? But at least when you figure out, you'll be able to grab it."

Kiran rolled her eyes and looked out the window again. She saw Connor standing there looking at her. She smiled at him and waved at him.

"Oh, come on!" Her mother groaned, begging the traffic to ease up in the parking lot.

She looked over and saw Kiran waving at Connor.

"He's cute," she pointed out.

"Oh, I hadn't noticed," Kiran said quickly, looking away from Connor.

Her mom smiled at her knowingly.

Kiran closed her eyes, sighing from the awkwardness. "Drive, Mom. Please," she said.

"Ok! Yep, yep." Her mom pulled forward in the finally calming traffic.

* * *

In the O'Connell's house that night, Kayden and Kiran were in the kitchen helping their parents with dinner, and Cale was at a friend's house studying for a big test he had the next day.

"Gay," Kayden said. "That's what the word is."

They were talking about Ashley, and Kiran was doing her best to defend her.

"Then the word is wrong," Kiran said defensively.

"You should know. She's your friend."

"Kayden! Don't start spreading vicious gossip like that," Gina scolded her oldest son.

"She dated Connor," Kiran said, rinsing a head of lettuce under the faucet.

"And I heard he turned her gay," Kayden said simply.

"Isn't Connor the boy we saw at school?" Mrs. O'Connell asked.

"Son, people don't just 'turn' gay. Either they are, or they're not," Mr. O'Connell corrected his son.

"That's one opinion. I think we should all hope and pray this girl finds her way," Gina said.

Kiran rolled her eyes. "I think God is a little too busy to worry about which two people like each other."

"Mom, this girl is beautiful. I mean, she couldn't be gay. She's probably just experimenting," Kayden decided, chewing on some lettuce.

"Life is not an experiment," Gina philosophized. "You get one shot at it, and if you're not careful, you'll experiment yourself to the grave."

Kayden shrugged his shoulders. "Not if you use protection."

"Kayden! Too far," David warned his son.

"On that we agree. Kiran, I think you should find some new friends. This girl Ashley does sound like she could be a bad influence on you," her mother advised her.

"Time to eat!" David announced.

"Mom, come on, I can't be friends with someone because raging hormone boy heard some random comment in a locker room?" Kiran followed her mother to the table and sat in her seat across from her.

"Honey, sexual orientation should not be on the list of what makes a good friend," David said to his strict Catholic wife. He glanced at Kiran, half throwing the comment out towards her.

"Thanks, Dad," Kiran replied, smiling warmly at her father.

"Sexual orientation?" Gina questioned.

"Look, all I know is that Ashley is smokin' hot," Kayden said, biting into his dinner roll.

"And you're and idiot," Kiran said.

Mr. O'Connell quickly quieted his children, letting his wife pray so they could begin dinner.


	3. The Dance

* * *

Chapter Three- The Dance

On Friday of that week, classes were out early for the first big basketball game. That night was the dance.

Kayden had been given the point-guard position for the day's game, leaving Connor on the beach and Cristina more than unhappy that he hadn't put in more effort.

After the game, Kiran met Cristina and the other cheerleaders by the gym doors for the quick meeting Cristina had ordered for the squad.

Ok, Kiran. Great game huh? So we'll meet you in the gym at the dance tonight. And remember, we always look hot," Cristina said.

Kiran grimaced slightly. "Cristina, I'm not gonna know anyone…."

"You have to go," Cristina reminded her. "It's part of being on the team. You do want to stay on the squad, don't you?" she threatened her.

Kiran nodded. "Yeah." She replied.

"Great! We'll see you tonight!" Cristina smiled.

"Hey," Ashley said as she walked up to them.

"Oh, and you might want to rethink some of your friendships. Especially during this time while you're being judged." Cristina glared at Ashley fiercely and then walked off.

Ashley smirked at her. "So cute," she retorted as Cristina walked up the breezeway with the other cheerleaders.

* * *

At the dance that night, Kiran stood by the punch bowl with Cale as she watched the other kids dance.

After a while she wandered outside and flipped open her cell phone.

"You have to come!" Kiran begged Ashley over the phone.

Ashley sighed and plopped down on her bean back in her room. "No way," she said. "Remember? I have to keep my record intact."

"C'mon! It'll be fun. No dates. Nothing," Kiran pleaded.

Ashley sighed again. "I don't know. I'm not quite sure if I'll get along with the little cheer bitches," she said sarcastically.

"You? You fit in anywhere," Kiran said.

"Yeah, that's true," Ashley said, thinking very highly of herself. She liked this game of making Kiran beg.

"And hey, I'm on of those 'cheer bitches'."

"Right. Sorry, I forgot," replied Ashley playfully.

"So get off your lazy butt and I'll meet you outside by the side door. If it's lame, we'll leave," Kiran promised.

Ashley considered it as she pushed the 'off' button on her house phone, smiling to herself.

Ashley pulled up to the school's gym about an hour later. She saw Kiran waiting patiently by the lighted archway that led into the gym where the music was drifting outside.

"Did you get kicked out already?" She asked Kiran as she shut her car door and walked up the steps to where her friend was standing.

She was wearing a black halter top with black sequins sewn onto it that made it twinkle in the lights, and a tapered black knee length skirt. Her curly dark reddish brown hair was pulled into a side ponytail.

Kiran smiled. "No," she answered. "I'm waiting for my friend."

"Oh," Ashley said simply.

"Are you nervous?" Kiran asked her.

Ashley drew in a breath. "A little," she admitted.

Kiran presented her hand to her. Ashley smiled and took it, letting Kiran lead her into the gym.

They bounced with the music for a while as they observed the other kids crowded around them.

"So, how's it feel?" Kiran asked her.

Ashley smiled. "It's not quite the hell I imagined it would be."

"Didn't you see the 'no dogs, no dykes' sign on the door?" Cristina sneered as she walked by them.

Ashley's smile fell from her face. "Now it is," she groaned.

"Kiran," Cristina said accusingly. "You're blowin' up, girl. If we had known you were gay, we would have never considered you for the squad."

"What?" Kiran said incredulously.

"Having a lesbian in locker room gets uncomfortable for us normal girls," Cristina continued ranting.

Ashley laughed. "Normal? Get over it. This has nothing to do with Kiran. You're just jealous of Connor and I."

"Jealous?" Cristina asked.

"Mm hmm," Ashley said.

"Of what? A stupid slut that got knocked up?" Cristina sneered evilly.

The pleased smile fell immediately from Ashley's face.

"He told you?" she asked.

Connor had seen the two of them standing together from across the room and knew it couldn't be anything good.

"At least you were smart enough to get rid of it," Cristina hissed.

"Look, we didn't get rid of it, okay?" Connor corrected her.

Cristina looked surprised as he jumped into the conversation.

He glanced at Ashley.

"We lost it," he explained.

"Yeah, I miscarriaged," Ashley affirmed.

"Oh, my God," Kiran said sympathetically.

Cristina's mouth had dropped open. "Go to hell, Connor," she said, turning to Kiran. "And you're off the squad, so you can go play with you're life partner."

Kayden had noticed the commotion as well and had walked up to defend his sister.

"C'mon, Kiran, we're getting out of here," he said to her.

"No, I'm going with Ashley. And you know what, I've been doing judging of my own, and you girls lose," she said to Cristina and Haley as they walked off together.

"C'mon, Kiran, now," Kayden ordered her.

"Hey, superstar, let her do what she wants," Connor stepped in Kayden's way.

"Why don't you back off?" Kayden shoved Connor, who threw a punch at him.

"Kayden, cut it out," Kiran yelled at him.

"Connor!" Ashley yelled. Both boys were wrestling each other on the floor.

Cale was dancing with a girl he had met. He quickly hurried over to pull his brother off of Connor.

"That's that white boy's problem, not yours," the girl said, trying to hold him back.

"That's my brother!" Cale said.

Ashley took Kiran's hand and they hurried out of the building to Ashley's car. They slammed the doors shut.

"What just happened?" Kiran turned to Ashley.

"What always happens when you're around stupid people," Ashley replied in disgust.

"When did you…?"

"About a year ago, okay?" said Ashley quickly before Kiran could get the words out of her mouth. It was the first time Kiran had seen Ashley's eyes show pain.

"I was gonna keep it. Someone who I could finally love. And someone who would love me for just me. But then I lost it. Along with everything else good in my life."

"I'm sorry," Kiran said honestly.

Ashley rolled her eyes. "Look, can we just get out of here?" She started to put her keys in the ignition.

"I'm confused. What are you? Gay, straight, all of the above?" Kiran asked her.

"I'm not into labels," Ashley said firmly.

"But everyone else on our planet is," Kiran insisted.

Ashley looked away silently. A stubborn, defensive expression on her face.

Kiran softened. "You're not gonna tell me?"

"Does it really matter?" Ashley asked.

"Hey! Wait!" Connor ran up to Ashley's car with blood dripping from his nose.

"What is your problem?" Kiran yelled at him.

"Look, Ash, I'm really sorry. None of that should have ever happened. Can we just talk?"

"Hey! You!" A security guard yelled at him from the gym.

"Just get in." Ashley started her car. "And don't even bleed on the leather!" The tires squealed as they pulled away from the curb.

They drove to a place just outside of Los Angeles where you could see all of the city lights. They stood admiring them for a while.

"This dance was a little different from the one's we had back home," Kiran said.

Ashley and Connor smiled.

Ashley shrugged her shoulders. "It actually wasn't all that annoying. Except that we didn't get to dance."

Connor turned to face them. "Yeah, sorry 'bout that."

"Hey, it didn't happen," Ashley told him. "No one's fault."

"Do you two wanna be alone?" Kiran asked.

"No," they both said moving slightly away.

"Do…you to?" Connor asked Ashley and Kiran.

"No!" They giggled.

"This whole night's been very intense and confusing," Connor said, smiling to himself.

"Yeah, I never would have thought the three of us would have ended up together," Ashley said.

"So, Kiran, are you gay?" Connor asked her slowly.

"Oh, um…" She hesitated. "I'm not into labels," she said.

Ashley smiled, giving her an approving look.

"So, now what?" Connor asked.

"Well, it's LA," Ashley said. "We only have a few moments before we have to head back into the madness."

They stood looking at each other for a few seconds.

"Well, then let's hit the madness," Kiran smiled, her hazel eyes twinkling.

"Alright let's do it!" Ashley giggled. They got back into her car and drove off into the night.

* * *

Author note: Cale is African American. I forgot to put that part in earlier. Also, i know the dialogue grammar isnt great...since these are kids talking, i was kind of going for that. 


End file.
